A Little Help?
by StarkBlack
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei plays a prank on Hanatarou and Urahara helps him out. Warnings: Boyxboy, oral.


A cracktastic fic I wrote for a friend's birthday. It's not beta'd and I have no spellsheck so corrections are welcome! xD Enjoy!

**A Little Help?**

Urahara pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. He'd been staring at the same paragraph for almost five minutes so he figured it was time to rest. Ancient scriptures and old Soul Society protacals were not his idea of a good read, but he needed to know this particular set of rules and spell combiniations to work through the latest loophole he'd found in Serieti law.

He stood slowly, rubbing sore muscles in his shoulders and placing his hat over his unruly hair. He picked up his teapot and moved silently out of his study and down the hall toward the kitchen. It was maybe quarter past midnight, so Tessai and the kids should have been in bed. Abarai and Kurosaki were out with those other vice Captains, Hisagi and Kira, doing Kami knew what. Abarai wanted a chance to have some fun with his friends before they had to go back to Soul Society, so the shop was blessedly quiet.

Turning on the faucet, Urahara opened the cupboard and pulled down a small package of tea. He rinsed the teapot and filled it with water to the first line.

He was about to set the pot on the burner, when he heard a soft cough from the spair bedroom. Had Abarai come home early? No, there was no way. Urahara was more sure of Aizen walzing back into Seireitei and turning himself in, than Abarai coming home early from a night out with fellow vice Captains.

Urahara's curiosity was tickled. Who was in Abarai's room? And, more importantly, how the hell had he not sensed someone there in the first place?

The shopkeeper left the kitchen and tiptoed across the hall to the spair bedroom. He slid open the shoji door and peeked into the dark room. He saw nothing at first, but as his eyes ajusted, he started to make out the form of a small body in the far corner.

"Excuse me," Urahara said politely, "I would let you stay here, but I already have two borders and a freeloader living with me, if you don't count mod souls. I like to think of my place as a safe refuge from the terrors of reality, but it's getting slightly ridiculous."

The figure in the corner sighed and shifted position. "I-it's just me, Hanatarou, Urahara-san. Fourth Division seventh seat."

Urahara blinked and stepped into the room. "Hanatarou-kun? What are you doing in here? Aren't you expected back in Seireitei tonight?" No wonder he hadn't been able to sense anything. This kid's reiatsu was like a void. Urahara had trouble detecting the young shinigami when the healer was _talking_ to him!

"Y-yes, Urahara-san." Hanatarou mumbled. "It's... it's slightly embarrassing, b-but... I was about to go back when Hisagi-san thought it would be funny to... um... well... t-take a look for yourself."

Urahara padded over to the lamp and lit the wick. The room was suddenly smaller as the walls and floorboards were thrown into sight. The shopkeeper glanced towards the shinigami in the corner and stood frowning for a few seconds. The man's small frame was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. His arms were held above his head, and his wrists were locked together with two black cuffs tacked to the wall. As Urahara studied the restraints, he realised what they were and laughed.

"Hanatarou-kun, has Hisagi-kun bound you with reiatsu cuffs? How could you let that happen?"

Hanatarou's face remained blank. "He's... usually so nice... I didn't see it coming..."

Urahara chuckled and moved to kneel beside the smaller man. "Why didn't you call for help?"

Hanatarou shrugged. "These things happen to me all the time. I figured either someone would find me in the morning, or Hisagi-san would come back and let me loose."

Urahara shook his head. "That's silly, Hanatarou-kun. There are several people within earshot of this room. You could have easily called for help and been out of this mess hours ago."

He reached for the cuffs but Hanatarou yelped.

"No! Wait!"

Urahara pulled his hand back, startled. The usually quiet and somewhat ditzy healer was staring up at him with eyes sharp with clarity. It was such a change of character, that Urahara's 'Must Know What's Going On' meter was all the way in the red.

"I... it's... complicated, Urahara-san," Hanatarou said. "These aren't just ordinary reiatsu cuffs... they're um..."

The younger shinigami looked away then, his cheeks flushing madly. Urahara found the look endearing and wondered if Hanatarou knew just how cute he was.

"Hanatarou-kun," Urahara said with a soft sigh. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Hanatarou bit his lip and made a soft whining sound in the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long breath.

"These cuffs are designed to... t-to... um... well... I c-can't get out of them, unless I... I..."

Urahara knew he must have been tired, because when his brain finally put all the pieces together: Cuffs from _Hisagi Shuuhei_, Hanatarou blushing like a virgin in a girl's shojo novel-- good lord, not that he ever read those, _ever_-- and the only way to get him out was to do something he was too embarrassed to say...

"Oh my," Urahara chewed on his lip to keep from bursting out laughing, "These aren't _lover's_ reiatsu cuffs are they?"

Hanatarou's eyes closed and he nodded slowly.

_Oh, Hisagi... you are evil..._

Urahara had heard of lover's reiatsu cuffs before, but had never had the pleasure of seeing them up close. Much less already in use on someone. They were designed to restrain the person/shinigami's spiritual energy, and limit their movements. There was no getting them off unless the person that put them on unlocked them, or the captive orgasmed. When orgasm subsided, the cuffs came off themselves. Recently, they had become a big hit in Division lower ranks. Hisagi Shuuhei having a pair really didn't surprise Urahara in the slightest.

Urahara sat back on his heels and regarded Hanatarou with a mischivious smile.

"Well, Hanatarou-kun. I could leave you here to wait for Hisagi-kun to return."

"Yes, Urahara-san, that'll be fine."

"Buuuuut, there's no gurentee that he'll return at all. He's supposed to return to Soul Society first thing in the morning."

Hanatarou looked at the floor, chewing his cheeks and looking absolutely defeated. "I... um..."

Urahara leaned forward and let his lips brush the shaggy hair over the younger man's ear.

"Or I could just fix the problem right here, right now."

Hanatarou's head shot up and his eyes windened to an almost comical size.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no! U-Urahara-san! It's- I mean I'm, uh... y-y-you... er... I don't-"

"Relax, Hanatarou-kun," Urahara whispered softly. His hand moving to the sash around Hanatarou's waist, and pulling the fabric free. "This is probably the only way you're going to get out of this."

Hanatarou hissed as Urahara's fingers deftly undid the ties of his hakama, and started to pull the garment down his hips.

"U-Urahara-san," he whispered shakily. "You don't h-have to do this..."

Urahara raised his head and met the younger man's frightened eyes and smiled softly. "What's wrong, Hanatarou-kun? Do you not like the touch of another man? I thought you did, the way you talk about Shiba-san's brother."

Hanatarou stopped squirming and stared hard at Urahara for several moments. Then he let out a soft breath and closed his eyes. "I... if it's not..." He swallowed hard. "If... if it's okay..."

"It is okay, Hanatarou-kun."

"My arms hurt so bad."

"Then let me help you," Urahara whispered, his hands gripping Hanatarou's hakama tighter.

Hanatarou squeezed his eyes closed tighter. His breath came out shuddering as he whispered his quiet consent.

"O... okay..."

Urahara smiled softly and pulled the hakama gently down the yonger man's hips. Hanatarou gasped as his arousal was freed and explosed to the cool air of the spair bedroom. The member stood full and flushed in a bed of soft, dark brown curls. Urahara took the slender cock in his hand and stroked softly up and down the smooth skin.

Hanatarou gasped again and squirmed against the reiatsu cuffs. Urahara looked up and smiled showing his teeth.

"Are you alright, Hanatarou-kun?"

A bright flush began to spread over the young shinigami's cheeks. "I... um... yes... it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Uh... well..." Hanatarou whimpered, "I've... never had someone do this to me..."

Urahara's eyebrows rose and he licked his lips softly. "Well then, this should be quick."

With that, the shopkeeper lowered his head and licked the tip of Hanatarou's cock, testing the taste, and seeing exactly how much it was going to take to tip the younger man over the edge. He lowered his head futher and slipped the member into his mouth, letting his tongue massage the underside and swallowing softly to increase the pressure.

"Ah!" Hanatarou cried, "U-Urahara-san!" The smaller man writhed and bucked his hips, effectively shoving his cock farther down Urahara's throat.

Urahara smiled around the swollen flesh and sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. His fingers and palm massaged the base and teased the younger man's sack. Hanatarou made a choking sound and twisted underneath him.

"U-Urahara-san... ah... Urahara-san, stop!"

The shopkeeper lifted his head but kept up the movements of his hand. "What's wrong, Hanatarou-kun?"

The younger man looked down at him, his eyes glazed over and panting hard.

"I'm gonna... um... I don't want to... um..."

Urahara smiled. "Hanatarou-kun, do you want the cuffs off?"

The younger man nodded.

"Do you think I know what I'm doing?"

Hanatarou nodded again.

"Then will you shut up and let me finish please?"

Hanatarou's eyes closed again and he let his head fall back against the wall.

"Okay... okay... p-please..."

Urahara grinned and lowered his head again. He sucked and hummed softly around the straining arousal, and his hands stroked and fondled as the younger man whimpered and moaned above him. Hanatarou fell still and Urahara sucked harder, feeling the pressure mounting and the tension in the younger man's legs build until he snapped. The young shinigami cried out and Urahara felt the warm splash of Hanatarou's orgasm his the back of his throat. He milked gently, tryng not to overwhelm the younger man his first time, just sucking softly and rubbing soft circles over the base of the shaft.

There was a _clunk_ and Urahara lifted his head to see Hanatarou's arms had fallen to his sides. The reiatsu cuffs lay a few feet away from the gasping seventh seat and Urahara picked them up with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Urahara-san," Hanatarou whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, Hanatarou-kun?" Urahara smiled, running a finger around the edge of his lips.

The young shinigami closed his eyes again and rubbed his tender wrists.

"Thank you..."

Urahara smiled again, and stood. "You are very welcome." The shopekeeper moved away, but stopped in the doorway. He turned back to the younger man and his smile widened.

"Hanatarou-kun, would you do me a favor?"

Hanatarou looked up. "Yes, Urahara-san.

"When next you see Hisagi-kun, tell him I have something of his. If he ever wants it back, he'll have to ask _very_ nicely."

Hanatarou stared up at him for a moment, just blinking, but then his face brightened as he understood.

"Sure, Urahara-san. I'd love to."

"Thank you, Hanatarou-kun."

With that, Urahara left. He closed the door behind him and, twirling the cuffs around on his finger, he headed to bed.

**END**


End file.
